Poppy and the Parade Problem
Poppy and the Parade Problem is a story book. About Originally this story was sold separately in 2017 by Bonnier Publishing in Australia. It was sold by Scholastic as a flip book with Biggie and the Big Misunderstanding. This was one of two flip-books that have been published like this, the other being Branch and the Party Rescue which was partnered with Satin & Chenille and the Fashion Show Disaster. The book was eventually sold as a collection with the other 3 books as Trolls: Tales from Troll Village. The book is targeted at children. Summary Poppy has to make a parade for her father King Peppy, she has two great ideas from Guy Diamond and Harper but can only have one parade. She must choose which friend to let down. Biggie thinks he has to change himself after comments from his friends cause him to doubt himself. Plot Poppy and the Parade Problem The story begins by explaining that Poppy likes to treat each day as the best day ever and make sure all other Trolls are happy. Poppy meets up with her friends firstly Cooper who begins to dance, then DJ Suki, followed by Biggie, Smidge, Guy Diamond, Harper, Satin and Chenille. The group sings. Branch is present but sitting on his own. Poppy tries to get Branch's attention with a snap open scrapbook as the group finishes their song. She brings out her cowbell and grabs the attention of the group, they are trying to arrange a celebration of King Peppy's birthday. She has decided to give him the best parade ever. The announcement of the parade, however, comes with the problem that she doesn't know how to work out the details. As her friends press further on how she is going to pull it off, she looses confidence. Over the course of the day, she gets various ideas from her friends. Guy suggests a village wide dance, Harper a big paper mâché model of King Peppy. She now has two ideas but can't decide on one and doesn't want to let either of her friends down. While she is thinking, two young Trolls get their hair tangled up with each other and King Peppy himself appears and things. Poppy comments how her father knows the solution to everything, but since this is his parade she can't spoil the surprise and ask for his help. Guy appears and tells her he has dropped everything to come up with a great routine, which means Poppy will have to talk to Harper. At this point, Branch spots her not being her usual positive self. To top it off, Poppy also has to get her father a gift and she doesn't know what to give him. Branch suggests gifts that would appear to himself, then tells Poppy to pick the idea she likes the most. Neither suggestion is very helpful to Poppy and her response annoys Branch causing him to stomp off. Harper then shows up with miniature models of her suggestions, meaning that now also Harper has started her own project. She takes her father's advice about sharing problems and asks her friends for help, she does not have time for both parades and must pick one. Biggie just cries about her problem and makes her eat a cupcake. Biggie has no solution for her, just cupcakes. So she asks Cooper. Cooper likes both ideas. This causes her to seek out Cybil. Cybil meditates and tells her the solution is within herself. Which mean Cybil also ends up not being much help. Poppy goes to Glitterfalls to think, she only has until tomorrow to resolve the issue and she has lost much of her confidence about the parade. Unable to decide, she scrapbooks all scenarios to figure out who to let down. As she scrapbooks, Branch approaches and tells her she is a great leader, but she can't possibly make everyone happy. This causes her to realise she has been approaching this all wrong, she shouldn't be thinking who to let down but how to make everyone happy. Happy Branch has caused her to figure out the solution, she gives him a big hug and runs off leaving him confused how he helped her. Poppy gets Guy Diamond and Harper together and talks through things with the pair. The entire village works in secret to get the parade ready, which will be a mix of dancing a paper mâché puppets. The village works through the night preparing music and cakes. The next day the parade begins. The dancing puppets tell Peppy's life story from his birth to the day they were freed from the Bergens. At Glitter Falls she reveals her birthday gift to Peppy, a statue of him that she and Branch had worked on all night. King Peppy thanks the Trolls for a great Parade,Poppy thanks them for their help and Branch for his solution. The speeches end with dancing. Category:Books